


Compliance will be rewarded

by shway



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Choking, Double Penetration, F/M, Gags, Gang Rape, Hydra Grant Ward, Multi, NOT SKYEWARD FRIENDLY, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shway/pseuds/shway
Summary: Ward finally gets to take what he wants from Skye.READ THE TAGS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Skye rape fic. More tags will be added as needed.

With a bag over her head and her hands cuffed behind her back, Ward had dragged Skye from the Bus to wherever Garrett had holed himself up. Ward had shoved her into a room, leaving her splayed out on the ground, trapped in that claustrophobic bag, arms slowly going numb from having them pinned behind her. She had yelled until her throat ached and her voice had gone raspy but there had been no response from anyone.

In the dark solitude, Skye couldn’t stop the panic rising in her chest, making it hard for her to breath. She didn’t know where she was, she didn’t know how the team was going to find her, and she didn’t know what Ward or Garrett wanted from her now that the drive was unlocked. Tears leaked from her eyes as she struggled against the hopelessness she felt but Skye refused to cry, she wouldn’t give them that satisfaction.

Hours had passed, lulling Skye into a doze before the door to her room was opened. A moment later she was roughly pulled into a sitting position before the bag was pulled from her head. She squeezed her eyes shut in the suddenly bright light before slowly opening them to see Ward’s face in front of her. Clinging to the anger she suddenly felt at his betrayal, Skye thrashed in his grip, trying to get away from him until his hand closed around her throat, squeezing it tight enough to make it hard for her to breath and stop her struggling.

“Escape is pointless, there’s nowhere for you to go Skye.”

Skye’s nostrils flared as she glared at Ward, not trusting herself to speak to the monster in front of her. As soon as the team found her warning they would come for her, Skye believed that with every fiber of her being. Coulson and the rest of the team would find her and put a stop to Ward.

Ward seemed to know what she was thinking, his grip around her throat tightening until her breath was nothing but a wheezing gasp. She trashed against him and Ward used his size and strength to shove her back to the ground, arms pinned painfully under her. His eyes roamed over her body, making Skye’s skin crawl. Finally, Ward released her neck and Skye sucked in a breath of air, gasping for it until she felt Ward’s thumb brush against her lips. Her heart hammered in her chest, eyes wide in fear at the half-lidded look on Ward’s face. His thumb traced the outline of her lips, a gesture that would have been sensual if she wasn’t so filled with revolt at the sight of him.

Her lips parted as his thumb ran across them again and Ward took it as an invitation, pushing his thumb past her rosy lips into her hot mouth. She sucked on his thumb, her cheeks hollowing around it before she bit down hard. The look of pleasure that had been rising to Ward’s face was gone in an instant as he tried to pull his thumb out of her mouth. Skye bit down harder until Ward struck her hard enough in the face to make her vision go black.

“You _bitch_! You always have to make things difficult don’t you.”

Skye could taste copper in her mouth and gave Ward a grin full of teeth. She had no time to make a quip before he slapped her again, her cheek stinging hot and red before Skye found herself roughly jerked around, flipped onto her stomach as Ward pulled her into his lap. Her face was pressed against the cold concrete floor while her ass was in the air.

“This isn’t how I wanted things to go Skye.”

He brought his hand down on one of her jean-clad asscheeks, hard enough to make Skye jerk and yelp in pain.

“If you won’t willingly cooperate with us you’ll be punished.”

He brought his hand down even harder on her ass, drawing out a cry of pain from Skye.

“Go to hell Ward!”

The fury of her words was drowned out by another cry of pain when he spanked her ass again, tears leaking from the corners of Skye’s eyes. Ward reached under her, his fingers fumbling with the front of her jeans until he got the button open and the zipper down. He yanked them down, exposing her ass to the air. Her skin was almost as red as the panty’s she wore and Ward slapped each ass cheek hard, drawing more painful shrieks from Skye.

A fist pounded on the door, distracting Ward for a moment and giving Skye a moment to try and catch her breath.

“Shut that cunt up Ward, some of us are trying to work.”

Ward spanked her hard one more time, making Skye scream before his hands were suddenly in her hair dragging her up and onto her knees.

“If Garrett saw how good your ass looked right now he’d understand. Maybe after I’m done with you I’ll let the rest of the crew use you.”

Ward had stood up in front of her, and Skye whimpered at the threat of being raped by the rest of Ward’s Hydra buddies.

“Ward, Grant, please, it doesn’t have to be like this. We can go back to the team-”  
Ward had undone the front of his pants and pulled out his half hard cock. He rubbed the head of it on Skye’s lips, leaving a glistening trail of precum on them. She had shut her mouth, shaking her head as she looked up at him, silently begging Ward to not do this. He slapped his cock on her face, trying to coax her to open up on her own before pinching her nose shut with his fingers.

“This will be a lot easier if you’re willing to comply Skye.”

With one hand keeping her nose shut, the other had come to the back of her head, forcing her face into his crotch. She continued to struggle against Ward’s grip until she was finally forced to open her mouth and take a breath. Instead of air, she found his cock shoved into her mouth and roughly down her throat. She choked on his pungent taste and the meat that filled her mouth, a kneeling whine coming from her as vision darkened around the edges from the lack of air. Ward’s hands were in Skye’s hair, pulling her mouth further down his length.

Only when her body went slack from the lack of air did Ward finally pull his cock out of her mouth. Skye coughed as she tried to fill her lungs, only half aware of Ward slapping his cock on her face. Once her coughing had stopped, Ward had his cock back in her mouth.

“Do you know how many times I’ve thought of fucking that mouth of yours to make you shut up.”

There was nothing Skye could do as Ward held her head still, his hips thrusting in and out of her mouth. He forced her to choke and gag on his thick length, her tears and struggles only making it more enjoyable for him. She looked gorgeous there on her knees, especially when he forced all of himself past those lips of hers and could see the way her throat bludged as he fucked it. He pulled himself out of her mouth, Skye’s chin shiny with drool and precum and the painful way she moaned his name as she tried to plead with him was too much for Ward. He grabbed her hair and yanked Skye’s head back while giving himself the last few tugs he needed.

“You waste a drop of my cum and you’ll regret it Skye.”

The words came out in a growl before Ward started cumming. Hot ropes of jizz splattered on her face, most getting in her mouth but some coating her cheeks and dripping down her face and neck.

She was a mess kneeling there in front of him, face red and flushed from asphyxiation while covered in cum and spit with tousled and freshly fucked hair. Just looking at Skye and knowing he had only started with her was enough to get Ward half hard again. He dragged a finger across her face, scooping up some of his cum and holding it in front of her.

“Lick it up, Skye.”

He loved the defiant look in her eyes and loved the thought of fucking it out of her even more. Garrett had promised Skye to him and Ward was going to take what he wanted from her. Skye seemed to realize this and lowered her eyes as she leaned forward and sucked Ward’s finger clean of cum. He continued the process until Skye had licked almost every gob of it off his fingers. The last bit he let dribble off his finger and onto the floor. He waited to see if she would do it willingly before grabbing the back of her head and pushing it to the floor.

“Lick it up, Skye. On your hands and knees. Well, elbows and knees I guess.”

She glared at him but after a moment leaned forward. With her hands still bound behind her, Skye was forced face down onto the ground. Ward started stroking his still slick dick as he watched Skye lick his cum off the ground, tears flowing freely from her eyes in shame.

But as much as Ward liked watching her lick up his jizz like the bitch she was, he liked the view of her ass sticking up in the air even better. Walking behind her, Ward admired her still red checks and the way the fabric of her panties hugged her curves. He rubbed her pussy, feeling how hot and wet she was under the fabric. Skye tried to pull her hips away from him and Ward slapped her ass again. He pressed two fingers and her panties into her slit, pumping in and out of Skye. The lewd noises of her cunt were enough to have Ward hard as a rock again and he cursed the fact that Skye was his to use but Garrett had claimed the first go at her pussy.

Skye had once again started to whimper and plead. She was already begging for him to stop and he had barely gotten started. He added another finger into that greedy pussy of her’s, feeling the walls clench around his digits. With Skye’s panties thoroughly soaked with her own juices, Ward ripped them off of her. She looked even better now that she was exposed to him; that pretty pink pussy of her’s shaved smooth, wet and glistening with her juices, that tight asshole of Skye’s looking too good not to be fucked loose, the bright red handprints on the creamy skin of her ass.

Ward needed to bury his dick in her now. He rubbed Skye’s panties on his cock before walking to the front of her and forcing her mouth open. He shoved her panties in, making sure the fabric soaked with her pussy juices and smelling of his dick were on her tongue. He wanted her to gag on the taste of her own cunt.

Returning to the parts of Skye he was interested in, Ward dipped two of his fingers back into her heat. Once his fingers were soaked in her wetness, he pulled them out and rubbed them against Skye's puckered asshole. He repeated the process a few times, getting her rosebud nice and wet with her own lube. Skye had started to cry, the gag muffling her noises but she got louder as Ward started to press a finger into her ass. Her efforts to struggle and try to escape him were renewed as Skye tried to kick at him and slither away.

“I’m trying to be nice to you Skye.”

There was nowhere for Skye to go though and Ward spanked her again. Hard enough on each ass check to make Skye scream before slapping at the back of her thighs until they were red as well. He roughly shoved three of his fingers back into her slit, swearing that she was even wetter than before.

“I’m starting to think you don’t want me to be nice. That cunt of yours is so wet, practically begging for me to fuck it.”

Ward gripped her hips as he pulled his fingers out and rubbed his hard cock against the slippy lips of her pussy. He continued to hold her tightly as he pushed one finger into her asshole, getting the ring of tight muscle slick with her juices before he added a second finger in. Skye cried around the gag but Ward was too strong for her to do much against. He got his fingers wet in her pussy again before he started pumping them in and out of her ass, loosening her up.

“Don’t worry Skye, that pussy of yours will get filled soon.”

Ward rubbed the head of his cock against her hot slit, pushing just the tip of it into her. It took all his self-control to not shove the rest of his thick cock into her and fuck Skye like the slut she was. That tight little asshole of her's would have to do for now though.

With the angry red head of his cock slick with Skye’s lube and precum, Ward lined it up with her asshole and started to press in. He hadn’t spent nearly enough time loosening her ass enough to take his thick cock, and her own wetness wasn’t enough to make it easy for Ward to push into her. But her pain was only a turn on for him. Ward forcefully held her hips up as he made shallow thrusts to work his cock deep into her. Skye was so hot and tight around him, those whimpers of pain only made Ward pull her hips more firmly towards him, working inch after inch of himself into her.

Once his cock was buried to the root in Skye’s ass Ward took a moment to admire her. Her face was pressed firmly against the ground, checks streaked with her tears and dried cum with her red panties bulging out her cheeks and peeking out from between her lips. His cock twitched in her ass as he looked her over, finding Skye in his helpless, beaten position better than anything he could have imagined. God, and he could feel her pussy hot and wet against his balls when he was in her like this. He gave her abused ass another slap, moaning at the way Skye’s body tensed up around him and the way her pussy dripped with arousal.

Pulling out until just the head of his cock was left in Skye’s ass, Ward dipped his fingers into her pussy and rubbed her slick wetness on his cock before slamming back into her. It was too tight a fit in her asshole but Skye’s obvious discomfort only made Ward fuck her harder. She was pushed across the ground as he fucked her, periodically thrusting his fingers into Skye’s cunt to lube up his cock. He grunted as he pistoned in and out of her, reaching forward to rip at the shirt she was still wearing and shoving his hand into her bra, roughly grabbing one of Skye’s tits. Pinching her nipple hard, Skye let out a moan of pain and pleasure. Ward continued to pinch and tug on her nipple as he forced Skye to arch her back and lift her face off the ground. The new position made Skye cry loudly around her gag but Ward loved how tight her asshole was squeezing his cock. Wrapping his other arm around her hips, Ward started to finger Skye’s clit. Her hips bucked against him, for once not trying to escape him though but pressing that sensitive little bud more firmly against his fingers.

“I knew you were a little slut, Skye.”

Ward’s words were rough as he gave Skye’s clit a pinch, the pressure going from pleasurable to painful. Fresh tears were squeezed from her closed eyes but the way his balls and the front of his pants were soaked in her pussy juices were all the proof Ward needed that Skye wanted this. He pinches her nipple and clit hard, his thrusting deep into her ass as the squeal of pain Skye let out made him blow his load in her. His hips slowly continued to pump into her as he coated her insides with his cum until he pulled out of her with a 'pop'. Skye’s asshole was left gaping open, a slow dribble of his cum oozing out of her to mix with the cunt juices that glistened on her inner thighs.

He let go of Skye, letting her hit the ground as he walked in front of her. She could only whimper as he pulled the panties out of her mouth, wiping the mess on his hands and dick off on the wet fabric.

“You have no idea how good you look right now Skye. I could spend all day fucking all of your holes.”

He reached down, tenderly stroking Skye’s check until his fingers tightened on her jaw to force it open. Her panties, now soaked in the taste of her own ass and his cum were shoved back into her mouth. Ward grabbed the bag and pulled that over Skye’s head as well, leaving Skye trapped in the dark with the taste and smell of her own raping clogging her scenes.

“I’ll be back soon enough Skye.”

Ward tucked himself back into his pants as he looked Skye’s helpless body over one more time, thinking of all the fantasies he could now live out with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Skye had been left laying on the cold concrete floor, her panties shoved in her mouth waiting for Ward to come back. She had cried quietly at first, unable to banish the feeling of Ward’s hands on her body, or how empty she now felt. Her team would come for her though, Skye was sure of it. They would find her and save her and she could put all of this behind her.

Hours had passed by the time her door was opened again and Skye could make out two sets of footsteps. She quietly hoped that it was her team but whimpered as rough hands pulled her up to her feet.

“You were so desperate to get your dick wet you didn’t even bother to strip her down.”

Skye recognized Garrett’s voices coming from in front of her and tried to pull herself out of his grasp. Hands roughly shoved her backward and Skye stumbled, her legs caught in her jeans that were only pulled halfway down her legs. Another set of hands wrapped around her from behind, lifting Skye’s feet off the ground and keeping her bound hands behind her back. She kicked her legs out, her fighting spirit renewed and struggled even harder as she felt a growing bulge pressing against her ass. Strong hands grabbed ahold of her legs, holding them still as her pants were pulled off before someone was cupping her pussy.

“If the slut was this wet though I guess I can’t blame you, Ward.”

Garrett’s hands were touching her, one thick finger easily slipping into Skye, her whimper making Garrett laugh. He added another finger into her, the wet sounds of his fingers pumping in and out of her cunt making him hard as Ward continued to her off the ground. Skye tried to twist her hips away from Garrett’s fingers but that only caused her to rub her ass against Ward’s hardening cock. She was trapped between the two of them.

The hood was finally pulled off of Skye’s head again, the look in Garrett’s eyes darkening with lust as he took in the way her mouth was stuffed with her own panties. He pulled the gag out, the look he gave her enough of a warning that the only sound Skye made was a strained whimper as he pulled his fingers out of her snatch.

“You try _anything_ with me girl and you’ll regret it. Your compliance will be rewarded but there are plenty of other S.H.I.E.L.D. sluts out there if you decide to get cute.”

The look on Garrett’s face was the same friendly one she had always seen him wear, but his eyes were cold and hard. Skye couldn’t stop herself from pressing back against Ward, as if her former teammate would protect her. Garrett’s smile grew a little wider and he held his fingers up in front of her mouth.

“Lick ‘em clean girl.”

Skye opened her mouth and tentatively started licking and sucking Garrett’s fingers clean of her own juices. Her tongue wrapped around each digit, mouth bobbing down on his hand and sucking until Garrett pulled his fingers out. He looked pleased with her and gave Skye’s cheek a light pat.

“I see why you like this one Ward! Easy on the eyes and if that mouth her’s anything to go by…”

Garrett made a noise of approval before his eyes dropped to the shirt Skye was still wearing. He shoved her panties back into her mouth before grabbing at her breasts, squeezing and kneading them through her clothes. Grabbing ahold of her shirt, Garrett easily ripped the fabric and tore it off her before tearing her bra off as well. Her nipples pebbled in the cool air even before Garrett started pinching and pulling at them. Garrett leaned down, taking one of her dusky nipples into his mouth and sucking on it. Skye squirmed, moaning around the gag as Garrett used his teeth to tug on her nipple. That little bit of pleasure sent a jolt of heat straight to Skye’s pussy and she hated that her body found any of this enjoyable. Garrett’s hand had found its way back between her legs, his calloused thumb rubbing and teasing at Skye’s clit and she couldn’t stop her hips from bucking. 

Those pleasurable feelings were replaced by pain though as Garrett’s teeth sunk into the skin of her breast. He bit down, hard enough to make Skye scream and renew her crying. Even then he didn’t let go, biting down even harder until he broke the skin, leaving a ring of teeth marks around her nipple. Garrett roughly grabbed a handful of Skye’s hair, yanking her head up and forcing her to look at him.

“You’re one of Ward’s personal fuck toys now but never forget that you belong to me and the rest of Hydra.”

Garrett let go of her hair and looked back at Ward, giving him a nod. Skye found herself dropped back to her feet before she was forcefully bent over until her face was level with bugle in Garrett’s pants. He unbuttoned them, pulling out his hardening cock and stroking it a few times. Ward grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling Skye’s head back and tearing the wadded up panties out of her mouth. Skye whimpered and shook her head, trying to protest before she was slapped in the face. The red handprint stung on her cheek but Ward had hit her worse the first time around.

While Skye was too focused on Garrett in front of her, Ward had also freed his cock from his pants. The sight of Skye’s still red ass and the dried cum smeared to it were all it took to get his blood flowing. Ward spat a gob of saliva on her ass crack, watching it as it pooled on her still-loose asshole. Skye tried to look back at him and Garrett slapped her in the face again. Ward rubbed the tip of his dick against her rosebud, teasing her as he pressed the head in slowly before slamming his cock all the way into Skye’s ass. Her ass was still sore from the raping before and Skye couldn’t stop the scream she tried to let out before Garrett’s cock suddenly cut it off. She struggled to breathe as Garrett thrust deep into her mouth, his dick hitting the back of her throat before he was pulling back and thrusting in deeper.

Ward pulled her hips up, forcing Skye to precariously balance on her toes while being bent over. Both men were pounding her holes, forcing her further onto each of their cocks. She could barely catch her breath before Ward’s hard thrusts shoved her all the way down Garrett’s cock. The abuse only slowed when Garrett grabbed her head, forcing his dick all the way down her throat. She could feel the way his cock pulsed and throbbed as he started cumming, making her swallow every drop of it before he pulled out and she could breathe again.

Garrett took his dick out of her mouth with a wet pop and wiped the drool off on Skye’s face. Ward’s cock was still fully buried in her ass and when they forced her to stand up straight again, she whined in pain while Ward moaned with pleasure. Ward wrapped one of his hands around her throat, squeezing it to cut off her breathing again before he started biting at her neck and shoulders. He didn’t bite hard enough to break her skin but his markings still hurt.

Garrett’s cock twitched with every one of Skye’s protests, her pain getting him hard again. He stroked himself as Ward choked Skye until her eyes started to roll back in her head before giving his protege a nod. Ward released her throat and lifted Skye back off the ground. Skye’s head fell back against Ward, her breath coming in wheezing gasps from her abuse her throat was taking it. She could only shut her eyes, whimpering as Garrett grabbed her legs and spread them open.

Her cunt was soaking wet and Skye could only shudder as Garrett rubbed the head of his cock against slit before he started to push in. Garrett took his time forcing his cock into her, her pussy tight with Ward filling her asshole. Skye’s whimpering grew into more vocal cries as Garrett’s thick cock was forced into her. It hurt to have two large dicks fucking her like this, they were going to tear her apart. 

“Please stop, it’s too much. I can’t take it.”

Skye cried, struggling to pull away from the men but having nowhere to go. Garrett forced her legs further apart and gave a hard thrust in to shut her up.

“Ward, get those panties back in the bitch’s mouth.”

“Grant please, _please_ don’t let him do this, I’m-”

Ward ignored Skye’s pleading and shoved the wet fabric back in her mouth. Garrett liked how Skye looked with her mouth full and tears running down her face. With one hard thrust, he buried his cock fully into that tight pussy of her’s. Skye screamed around the gag but Garrett could feel the juices from her cunt already dripping and soaking his balls. S.H.I.E.L.D. bitches always loved this shit. 

Ward grabbed Skye’s hips, holding them tight enough to leave bruises as he helped lift her body. She couldn’t fight him, only moan as the cocks were pulled out of her tightly filled holes before Ward dropped her down back onto them. Ward controlled the speed of Skye’s fucking, loving how her tight ass was even tighter now that Garrett was stuffing her pussy. And the helpless, mewling cries Skye let out every time she was forced to take both dicks into her holes made Ward’s balls ache until he couldn't hold it anymore. He groaned as he pulled Skye down on his cock and started pumping her ass full of his cum. 

Garrett started to tease Skye’s clit again, his thumb pressing and rubbing the little nub everytime his cock was buried to the root in her cunt. She was already tight around him, tight enough that Garrett could feel every twitch of Ward’s cock as he came in her ass, and Skye’s pussy clenched and squeezed him as he worked her clit. Skye’s head was thrown back, her cries of pain mixed with moans of pleasure as Garrett pushed her towards the edge. She might have hated this, but that greedy pussy of her’s was quivering around him. Taking one of those dark nipples in his mouth, Garrett sucked and tugged at it with his lips, making Skye shudder before he wrapped a hand around her throat and cut off her air. She gasped, pleasure blooming even as her vision darkened. Skye was delirious with how much she felt. Her ass and pussy painfully crammed full of cock, the pungent taste of Garrett’s cum still on her tongue, and worst of all was the way Garrett worked her clit making even the worst of the pain feel good. Skye let out a low moan as the most intense orgasm she had ever felt hit her.

Skye’s pussy was tight but it squeezed Garrett’s cock even more as she came, setting him off as well. He thrust into her as he blew his load in her cunt, pulling out once he was done and enjoying the sloppy mess that oozed out of Skye. She was still shaking and reeling from the force of her orgasm when Ward pulled her off his cock and let her collapse on the floor. Skye whimpered at how empty she felt, her pussy and asshole left gaping open with their cum leaking down her thighs. Skye couldn’t even struggle when Garrett kneeled down next to her, wiping his wet cock off on her face, she didn’t even have any tears left by this point.

“Keep up the good work Skye and maybe tomorrow we’ll give you water and a bucket. And hey! If you’re real lucky maybe we’ll get one of your S.H.I.E.L.D. friends to keep you company.”


	3. Chapter 3

Skye had no idea how much time had passed since Garrett and Ward had used her. Ward had come back later that day with water that had been dosed with something that had knocked Skye out. She had woken up sometime later, cleaned up and finally free of the handcuffs. She had been left naked in an empty room, a solid locked door separating her from the rest of the world. A nameless Hydra soldier would periodically come to her cell to bring her water and sometimes let her out to use the bathroom but that was all. They were always different soldiers, never uttering a word to her, never touching her naked body even though their eyes raked over her. 

Sometimes Skye had heard noises coming from outside her room. Once she thought she had heard a struggle going on and had prayed that her team had finally come for her. She tried to hide her disappointment when the next time her cell was opened it was still a Hydra agent who shoved a cup of water into her hands before leaving her in solitary confinement again.

For a girl who had been repeatedly abandoned her whole life, it was the loneliness that got to Skye more than the lack of food did. She desperately tried to get the soldiers to talk to her; first with simple pleasantries, then flirting with them, then just begging for one of them to just look her in the eyes. The most she had gotten was a soldier striking her with his baton when she had touched them. 

Skye hated how grateful she was when it was Ward who opened her door. He eyed her up and down, eyes lingering on the dark purple bruising around her neck and hips and the bite that marred her breast. Skye didn’t even fight back as Ward pinned her up against the wall, his fingers pinching and tugging at one of her nipples.

“Garrett thinks we should pierce your nipples. That maybe if we hang some weights off them we can improve those little titties of yours.”

He twisted her nipple until Skye moaned, hating the way her clit throbbed at the teasing.

“I told him we just need to turn you into Hydra’s first breeding bitch.”

The look on Ward’s face made Skye cower and shrink back against the wall. He let go of her nipple, his fingers trailing down her body and roughly forcing her legs to part. He dragged a finger across her slit, feeling how wet her pussy already was before he sucked his juices off his finger.

“God Skye, I always knew you had to be a cock loving slut but I didn’t realize how desperate you were.” 

Ward put his hand around the back of Skye’s neck and pulled her to the door. She froze as he opened it, trying to dig her heels in and stop Ward from pulling her out of her cell naked. But going days without food had made Skye too weak to put up any real fight. She was dragged along the halls of the base, Hydra agent stopping what they were doing to watch her go, some of them cat calling her as she passed, a few even reaching out to slap her ass. Those that weren’t working started to follow along behind them.

Skye was lead to the mess hall where more men were lingering around. Ward forced her over to one of the small tables, bending her over it before pulling out the handcuffs and cuffing her to the table. The cool air on her now exposed pussy made Skye shiver and she looked up at Ward. Any pleading she might have done died in her throat and she could only whimper as Ward knelt down in front of her. He stroked her jaw almost lovingly before gripping it and making her open her mouth, slipping a ring gag into her mouth and strapping it around her head.

“Those last few days must have been awful for you Skye, all alone and left to starve. All these men are going to help fix that though.”

Ward gave her cheek a light slap before standing back up, looking around the mess hall before addressing the men and women there.

“Make sure you all personally come say hello to Skye. She just loves to make people happy.”

Ward gave her ass a firm slap as he walked past, leaving Skye in the hands of his soldiers.

Stuck bent over the table, Skye couldn’t see those that came up behind her but she could hear them. Her body jerked as a pair of fingers were roughly shoved into her pussy, the man murmuring about how wet she already was and how good that cunt of hers looked. Skye tried to say something but the ring gag prevented her from doing much more than drooling over herself. Skye looked up as one of the Hydra men came to stand in front of her. He unzipped his pants and shoved his limp dick through the ring and into her mouth, grabbing the side of her head as he started growing hard while he fucked her mouth.

The wet sounds of her mouth being used seem to set off the rest of the soldiers and the fingers in her cunt were shortly replaced by a cock. She was slammed back and forth on the table as the two men fucked her, choking on the cock in her mouth as it was forced down her throat. Skye moaned as someone spit on her asshole before fingers started to work their way past the tight ring of muscle. 

Skye was given no warning before the man fucking her face started cumming in her mouth. She greedily gulped it down, the strong salty taste awful on her tongue but it was the closest thing she had had to food in days. She whined as he pulled his cock free of her mouth, cum and spit leaking from her mouth before a fresh dick was shoved in there.

Skye let out a squeal of pain as someone started to work their baton into her ass with nothing but spit as lube. They didn’t care about the pain that it caused, only that it made her pussy clench even harder. There was barely a pause as one man pumped his load into her cunt before someone else was shoving their cock into those pink folds. 

After a while, Skye stopped trying to keep track of how many men had used her. Her cunt was a sloppy, dripping mess of cum and once it had become too loose for some, they had pulled the baton out of her ass and started fucking it. Her mouth was constantly full as she slurped down their cum and cleaned her own pussy and ass juices from them. Every hole of Skye’s was a drooling mess.

She told herself she hated it, even as she moaned in ecstasy around the thick cock choking her. But being an object was better than being nothing after that week of solitude. These men might not have cared about Skye, but they loved her holes, praising her for being a good cock slut, a good cum dumpster, a good Hydra whore. 

The soldiers kept coming and cumming, turning Skye into a slick, sticky mess. Those that couldn’t cum in her just came on her. Jizz dripped from her cheeks, down her ass crack, her back and sides. Someone had gotten a marker and had started keeping a tally on Skye's body as to which holes were getting used the most. 

After a few hours of being gang raped by Hydra soldiers, Ward had returned. Skye looked like the filthy whore she was; hair a tangled mess from the men pulling on it while that fucked that noisy mouth of hers, ropes of cum and drool leaking from her mouth and puddling on the floor under her, her ass and cunt so thoroughly covered in jizz that he couldn’t even see how red and swollen her abused holes were. Next time he was going to cuff her to the table on her back so he could see her belly swell with all the seed she was full of. 

Ward’s cock stirred at that thought and he made his way over to Skye while unbuttoning his pants. He pulled the man currently using Skye’s mouth out of the way before grabbing a fistful of her hair and forcing her to look up at him as he slipped his half hard cock into her drooling mouth. Skye sucked and lapped at his cock without any prompting, her eyes fluttering shut and moaning around him as she was forced to orgasm again. This was just Skye’s first day of conditioning and she was already doing so well.

“Such a good girl Skye, the role of resident slut suits you.”

He caressed her cheek as he slowly thrust into her mouth before forcing her to take all of his cock.

“Now drink up and you’ll find a reward in your room when we’re done.”

Skye let out a whimper but her cheeks hollowed as she sucked on Ward harder. He smiled down at her, loving how Skye was so eager to please, and loving even more at the look of disgust that rose to her face and how she struggled to pull away from him. She had thought she would just be swallowing another load of cum, not the piss that Ward was forcing down her gullet. But he didn’t just want Skye to be submissive, he wanted to humiliate her, remind her that she was the nothing but the little reject she had been when Coulson had first pulled her out of that van. Skye sputtered and choked on his dick but she did what she was told, drinking all but the few drops of Ward’s piss as he pulled out of her mouth. Fresh tears tracked down Skye’s face as Ward zipped his pants back up and he patted her head like the bitch she was.

Having gotten what he wanted out of Skye, Ward moved aside so the next man could have a go at her throat. The salty taste of cum would be a welcomed relief to Skye after that treat he had given her. He gave her ass a hard slap, jizz squirting out her loose holes.

“Last call boys! Give the fucktoy one last go before she’s put away for a while!”

Ward pulled a chair up so he could watch the fuck frenzy his words caused. If Skye had thought any of the men would be as tired and worn out as she was after hours of fucking she was wrong. With her pussy so thoroughly fucked and the men impatient to get their last go at her, Ward was pleased to see them work together. Two of them lined themselves up behind Skye, cramming two cocks into her cunt at once. Skye’s eyes bulged out as they managed to find a way to stretch her pussy out even farther. She trashed and cried out at the pain of it, the cum that was forced out of her cunt now tinged pink.

And when they were finally done with Skye and pulled out, Ward made those next in line wait so he could just admire the view. That tight, pink pussy was now red and raw, the gaping hole wide enough that he could see the strings of cum coating her walls and dripping out of her. He pulled out his phone, wondering if Skye was loose enough to have her pussy fisted before he took a few pictures of that lewd sight. The men had no choice but to fuck Skye two at a time now, her cunt no longer able to tighten around them otherwise, and Ward switched to video as the next cocks forced their way into her. The strangled cries Skye made while she was choking on the dick in her mouth were glorious and almost as sexy as the wet squelching of her cunt as it was fucked. Ward was already looking forward to watching his video later and forcing Skye to watch it as well. 

By the time all the men were finished, Skye was a limp ragdoll on the table, soaked in the cum of dozens of men. Ward took another picture of Skye in such a wrecked state before he finally uncuffed her. After being bent over the table for so long, she couldn’t even walk, her legs giving out on her and causing her to fall into the pool of cum on the floor. Ward grabbed her crusty hair, forcing Skye to crawl on her hands and knees as he dragged her out of the mess hall and back to her cell, flinging her inside without a word and locking her in.

For a while, Skye could only lay on the ground, too weak and tired to do anything else. When she finally regained some of her strength she would see what her reward for drinking Ward’s piss was; two dog bowls on the floor, one filled with water and the other with dog food. One more reminder that she was nothing but a pet to Hydra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter includes beastiality.

This time it was two weeks of solitude for Skye. Not that she could tell how much time had passed, there was nothing to do in her cell but think. Guards no longer brought her food or water while she was awake, cutting her off even further from human contact. When Ward finally returned Skye had cried with joy at the sight of him. When he forced her to the floor and roughly fucked her from behind, she had _thanked_ him for it. Being used was better than being invisible.

She was once again taken out to the mess hall and tied to a table, forced to lay on her back this time while she repeatedly raped by Hydra soldiers. It was harder for Skye to put up any kind of struggle bent backwards but there wasn’t much fight in her. She drank up their praise of being a good slut just as much as she drank down the cum they forced down her throat.

Her next period of solitude was a long one and it was Garrett rather than Ward who came to her cell. Skye tried not to whimper in pleasure when he immediately took one of her nipples between his fingers and started to pinch and roll it.

“Ward says you’ve been a good girl lately, thought it was time to reward you with a little makeover.”

Garrett tugged on her nipple making Skye’s cunt grow wet at the stimulation. She nodded obediently and tried not to squirm as Garrett played with both of her dark nipples. Every pinch and pull sent a jolt of heat and need to her cunt. Garrett didn’t miss her reaction and twisted her nipples painfully slow, drawing a needy moan out of Skye. She hated herself for that noise but the pleased look on Garrett’s face made it worth it. He let go of one of her nipples, his hand roughly forcing her legs apart before dipping his thick fingers into her pussy.

“Look at you, such a natural slut.”

He backed her up against a wall, two fingers pumping slowly in and out of her.

“Beg for it Skye, beg me like the whore you are.”

For a moment the defiance was back in Skye’s eyes and Garrett felt her stiffening up. His thumb made a slow circle around Skye’s clit and the fight went out of her with a heated whimper and her eyes closing. It wasn’t her fault she couldn’t resist, everything was set against her from the start. Ward knew the best way to take advantage of Skye’s abandonment issues and her need to please everyone.

Skye licked her lips and looked up at Garrett through her dark lashes.

“Please Garrett, I want your cock. I _need_ your cock.”

He nodded and let go of her nipple, palming his cock through his pants. Ward was going to be so disappointed that he wasn’t going to be the first one who had Skye begging.

“Yeah? Keep going slut, what do you want to do with my cock.”

At Skye’s hesitation Garrett worked a third finger into her snatch.

“I want you to fuck me. I need that thick cock of yours to fill my pussy. Please Garrett, it’s so tight right now, you’ll be the first one to fuck it in weeks. You’ll get it first before the rest of the men use me.”

Her hips were rocking back and forth on Garrett’s hand, trying to get him deeper into her. Garrett chuckled at how desperate Skye was and turned her around so her face pressed against the wall. She spread her legs and presented her holes to him, both her pussy and ass looking so good.

“So even thinking that you’re about to get fucked by a whole crew of soldiers and you still can’t wait?”

He gave her ass a slap when Skye didn’t answer him fast enough.

“No sir. Please, it doesn’t even have to be my pussy.”

Skye leaned over more before reaching back to spread her own cheeks and give Garrett a better view of her puckered asshole. 

“You can fuck my ass too, make it hurt as my punishment.”

Garrett’s cock twitched at that though, he loved how Skye’s voice would grow horse and husky as she screamed in pain. He gave the other side of her ass a slap hard enough to leave a handprint.

“Good girl Skye. Now start stretching that asshole open for me.”

Skye looked back over her shoulder as she started to lower herself to the ground, looking for Garrett’s approval. He nodded and she dropped to her hands and knees, keeping her ass high in the air. Her fingers dipped into her pussy, a soft moan escaping Skye as she got them soaked with her own juices before pulling them out and rubbing the slick lube on her hole. Garrett pulled out his cock as Skye fingered her pussy a second time and rubbed more of her juices onto her asshole until it was shiny and slick.

Garrett stroked himself in time with Skye slowly working one finger past that tight ring of muscle. Skye looked over her shoulder, biting her lower lip as Garrett’s eyes stayed locked on the finger sliding in and out of her ass. 

“Add a second finger in there.”

Nodding at the order, Skye added a second digit, whimpering at the burn before slipping her fingers into her cunt to get them wet. Skye wiggled her wet fingers back into her ass, a whine escaping her as she scissored them back and forth. Garrett grunted at the sight and Skye looked back at him, teasing her tight ass with a third finger.

“It’s still so tight sir but all I want is your cock pounding into me.”

Being used by Hydra was awful but it was so much more degrading to be on the floor like this, ass up in the air and forced to touch herself and beg for Garrett’s attention. And it was made even worse by how wet she was. Just the sight of Ward or Garrett was enough to prove their words right, she was a good slut for them. 

Skye whimpered as she wedged that third finger into her asshole. As much as she wanted to take her time, she knew Garrett enjoyed it more if it hurt. Garrett groaned at her noises of pain as Skye fingered her ass before he was there behind her. 

“You keep working on that ass of yours Skye.”

He growled out the words before grabbing her hip and thrusting into her pussy. Skye hated that the cry from her throat was one of pleasure as her cunt was filled, Garrett’s thrust hard and deep as he got his cock slick with her juices before pulling out. 

“Now suck on your fingers Skye. Lick them clean.”

Garrett didn’t even wait to see that she was doing it before lining the crown of his cock up with her ass and pushing in. He took his time, drawing out Skye’s pain as he sunk inch after inch into her. Skye’s moans were muffled as she licked and sucked on her fingers, the taste of her own ass all too familiar. 

Garrett’s thrusts started out slow but soon her was slamming into, pounding Skye into the ground as he fucked her ass. Skye’s unwilling obedience was as much of a turn on as her exposed body and Garrett didn’t last long with that tight hole squeezing his cock. He grunted as he blew his load in her, pumping into her a few more times as he thought of how in a few minutes all that jizz would be running down her thighs as she was walked through the base.

He pulled out of Skye’s ass, wiping his wet cock on her back before tucking himself back into his pants. 

“Think I should distract Ward with a picture of you on the ground like this? Definitely the best view of you.”

Skye stayed with her face pressed against the ground, playing it safe and staying silent as she waited to be told what to do. Garrett approved and after taking a picture for himself, walked around to the front of Skye. He pulled a wide leather collar out of his pocket and moved Skye’s hair out of the way before putting it on her, making sure it was tight enough to restrict but not cut off her breathing. 

“On your feet, we’ve got an appointment to keep.”

Skye followed silently behind Garrett, eyes glued to the ground. Garrett’s presence kept the soldiers they passed by from touching her but it never stopped the wolf whistles or the comments they made. Skye slowed as they reached the mess hall were all her walks with Ward ended. Her stomach always twisted into knots at this point, the final wait before she was thrown to Hydra’s loyal soldiers as a prize. 

She was building up her resolve to not give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry or fight against them when Garrett grabbed her arm and yanked her down the hall.

“As much as I hate disappointing my men, you won't be their source of entertainment today.”

He put a hand on Skye’s back, pushing her in front of him. Garrett’s hand moved down her lower, grabbing a handful of her ass and giving it a squeeze before slipping it between her legs.

“God that cunt of yours is _soaked_! I’m starting to think the men aren’t the only one who’ll be disappointed.”

Garrett teased Skye's snatch as he made her walk, giving her a rough shove every time her steps hitched as he played with her.

“If you want it so bad Skye just ask for it. We can put you right next to a drinking fountain. The men can get some water, fuck a whore, it’ll help with moral and hydration.”

Skye bit her lip, shuddering as Garrett’s fingers swiped across her clit. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of hearing her moan and she wouldn’t beg to let some stranger fuck her just because she was growing desperate for release. Garrett chuckled and wrapped an arm around Skye’s chest and pulled her up against him. He groped at one of her breasts, squeezing it and pinching the nipple while he slowly pumped two fingers in and out of her pussy.

“Keep up that fighting spirit Skye. It’ll make it so much more satisfying when you give in. And you _will_ give in.”

He had leaned in close, his voice a rough whisper in Skye’s ear. She was trembling against him, her breath coming in quick pants from equal parts fear and arousal. Garrett finally released her, wiping his fingers off on his pants before grabbing Skye’s arm and pulling her along.

Skye could hear the sounds of dogs before from down the hall before they reached the kennels. She tried to drag her feet, not knowing why Garrett would bring her here but no longer wanting to find out. He didn’t give her a choice, pulling Skye through the door and down the hall. She passed by dozens of large dogs, each one barking and snarling in their cage as they went by. Each one looked mean and hungry and Skye pressed herself more tightly against Garrett, terrified that he was about to send his attack dogs after her.

Garrett finally lead her to a large room, the center of it fenced off into an area where the dogs could run around. Garrett left Skye near the gate before heading over to the man who must have been in charge of the dogs. The two talked for a few minutes, Skye only hearing when they laughed and fidgeting when the men were eyeing her naked body.

“I’ll leave her to you Hendrix. If Skye’s a good bitch maybe she can get a reward afterwards too.”

Garrett’s voice went up in pitch, as if he were talking to a baby. Or a pet. Skye glared, the distance between Garrett and her emboldening her before Hendrix was there grabbing her arm and pushing her through the gate into the open area. 

“You sure you don’t want to stick around and watch? It’s been a while for the dogs.”

Hendrix attached a leash short enough to force Skye to stoop as he pulled her along to the center of the room. In the floor was a ring to attach the leash to and Hendrix was at least kind enough to let Skye drop down to her hands and knees on her own.

“I’d love to but I got something else to take care of. Take a video of it though, I think all the men will enjoy it.”

Skye only half listened as she tested out the length of the leash and the range of motion she had. It wasn't much, she was stuck on her hands and knees able to only move in a circle. She couldn’t even get enough leverage to try pulling the leash free of the collar, though it didn’t stop her from trying. 

The blow to the side of the face from Hendrix knocked Skye to the ground.

“Bad girl. You behave yourself, I’d hate to have to put one of the shock collars on you.”

She looked up at him while getting back onto her hands and knees before he struck her again.

“You keep those eyes on the ground when your masters are around. Breeding bitches should be good subservient things.”

Skye made sure to keep her eyes down, looking at nothing but Hendrix’s shoes. He gave her a pat on the head in approval before he headed for the gate, stopping half way to look back and make sure Skye was still keeping her eyes down before leaving.

Icy fear had settled into the pit of Skye’s stomach, knowing what was coming but unable to do anything about it. It didn’t stop her from pulling at the leash again, a panicked attempted at freedom. She didn’t even know when she started to whine, a high desperate sound in her throat as she struggled in vain to find a way out of this. Hendrix’s return, one of the large dogs in tow, barely registered to Skye as she clawed at the collar around her throat.

Skye thrashed as a hand twisted into her hair and shoved her face against the cold floor. A kick to her ribs hard enough to leave her gasping for breath finally cut through her panic and Skye looked up before quickly dropping her eyes before Hendrix could discipline her again.

“I’m sorry master, I didn’t mean to-”

Something cold and wet touching her exposed cunt cut Skye’s words off and she tried to pull away from it. Hendrix pushed her face harder against the ground until Skye cried out in pain and stopped moving. She couldn’t see what was behind her, not with her face painfully mashed against the concrete, but she could hear the heavy panting, feel the hot breath puffing against her wet holes, her ass still gaping and oozing Garrett’s cum. Something wet and rough licked at her and Skye whimpered, the increased pressure on her face warning her against any other actions.

The dog’s snout was pressed against her pussy, sniffing and lapping at her while Hendrix cooed encouragements. Rough paws and a heavy weight were suddenly on Skye’s back, softer fur rubbing against the back of her thighs as the dog tried to mount her. Skye squeezed her eyes shut, choking back her own cries as she felt something hard jabbing into her, erratic thrusting missing her pussy but finding the hot heat of her ass. 

While still loose and slick, the dog had no patience and forcefully humped at Skye’s asshole until its semi hard cock was penetrating her. Now that the dog was keeping Skye pinned to the ground, Hendrix let go of her face and pulled out his phone to record the scene.

For a little bit, Skye thought the humiliation would be the worst of it. The dog was thrusting into her at a pace that no human would have been able to keep up for long. But instead of squirting into her quickly like Skye had hoped, the dog’s cock was growing larger. She whined and whimpered as ass was forced to stretch around the thickening cock and bulge growing in her. Skye tried to pull away, her ass not meant to take something so big, so quickly, and cried out in pain as she couldn’t. The dog growled, teeth snapping near her head as kept an unrelenting pace going.

“I suggest you be a good, submissive bitch while he’s got you knotted.”

Tears streamed down Skye’s face as the dog pounded into her ass, the knot keeping her painfully full. That was all she could feel, a tight burning ache and the unrelenting jackhammer pace of the dog’s hips. Every time Skye tried to move the dog would snap at her, not that there was anywhere to go. For a moment Skye thought her torment would end, the dog’s steady pace becoming jerky before she felt the hot gush of his cum fill her bowels. But the knot kept his cock fully buried in her ass, only the dog’s seed leaking out of her hole.

At some point Hendrix must have left because went she felt her head pulled up by the hair he had another dog with him and more were pacing around the room.

“Garrett said you’re already a good cock slut for the men. Now be a good bitch and show the same care for the dogs.”

Skye opened her mouth, wanting to protest before shutting it and just nodding. With the first dog still fucking her asshole, Skye knew what was expected of her. She couldn’t stop herself from crying though as Hendrix pushed the next dog in front of her, the animal whining and pawing at her shoulders as it mounted her face. The first taste of the dog’s cock made her gag and before she could even get use to that, it was thrusting into her mouth. 

Gagging and choking, Skye had no choice but to deep throat the whole thing. The dog was unrelenting as it fucked her throat, growing fully erect in her warm, wet mouth. The knot grew as well, forcing her jaw to open painfully wide. She could barely breath, the dog’s furry belly and constant thrusting deep into her throat making it hard to get any air.

A temporary relief came as the first dog finally grew limp enough to pull out of her ass with a wet pop. A mess of jizz was dribbling out of her puckered hole when Hendrix brought the next dog over. It nuzzled and lick at Skye cunt and she moaned around the dick choking her as a rough tongue teased her clit. It started lapping at her pussy as Skye got wet, the dog’s muzzle pushing into her pink folds and getting its tongue deeper into her. Long and rough, Skye hated how her hips squirmed back against the dog trying to get more of its tongue into her. Her slit was drooling almost as much as she was around the knotted cock fucking her mouth.

A cold nose pressed against her ass as another one of the dogs was drawn to her scent. It lapped up the cum running out of her before its tongue was in her ass. She shuddered at both of her holes being pleasured, almost forgetting that it was dogs using her until a pungent taste started filling her mouth and throat. She could only swallow and slurp down the dog’s cum, gasping as its member deflated enough to finally pull free of her mouth. Her jaw ached with how it had been forced open and even without a cock in it, Skye drooled ropes of dog cum and spit on herself as Hendrix forced her head up and took a picture of her.

“Look at who's being such a good girl.”

He dragged his thumb across Skye’s chin before feeding her the cum she couldn’t swallow and she licked it off compliantly even as her eyes widened and bulged as a dog started to mount her. Hendrix continued to feed Skye cum while he turned his attention and phone to focus on the dogs. One had finally pawed its way on top of her, wanting more than just a taste of her cunt. Bright red dog cock found Skye’s pussy and thrusted into her, the slut moaning in pleasure as it fucked her. The second dog had wormed his muzzle under Skye, licking at her clit and the juices that leaked out of her even as the knot grew.

With his free hand, Hendrix unzipped his pants and pulled his stiffening dick out, stroking it as he watched Skye’s eyes roll back, body shuddering as she came. The dog fucking her quaking pussy whined and Skye whimpered as she was filled with more cum. Hendrix grabbed Skye’s head and shoved his cock in her mouth, fucking her in rhythm with his dogs and still recording everything. She choked as he fucked her face, but after the girth of the last dog’s knot this wasn’t so bad. 

Hendrix didn’t last long and pulled out of Skye’s mouth, blowing his load over her face. Cum dribbled down her cheeks and nose as he tucked himself back into his pants, whistling another one of the dogs over to clean it up.

“All these dogs are in need of a good bitch. Once they’ve all had their fill of you, you’ll get a treat of your own.”

He patted Skye’s head like he would have any of his dogs before one of those dogs started to lick the cum off her face. Skye only nodded and kept her eyes down, moaning as the dog pulled out of her pussy, a gush of cum coming with it. Her thighs burned from the effort it took to hold herself and the weight of the dogs up, knees scuffed and bloody from the rough handling she was receiving, but Skye knew saying anything about it would only bring her more pain.

Compliance would be the only way to make this end faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if there's anything you'd like to see in future chapters please let me know in the comments (kinks you'd like to see, pairings, ect the fandom needs some more fucked up shit and i'm in the mood to write it)


End file.
